


Forest Home

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Children, F/F, Family, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sasquatch, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Celia has found a new life, far from the one she used to know. Here in the woods, she lives with her two beloved Sasquatch wives and their child, with a new little one soon to be born...
Relationships: Bigfoot Ape-Woman/Younger Female Bigfoot Curious About Humans/Female Human (Original Work)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Forest Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Dear recipient, I loved your requests so I had to write you something. I hope you enjoy this story! <3
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

Celia wrinkled her nose and giggled at little Romi, the playful signal for “you smell.” Romi stuck her tongue out at Celia, but her eyes were gleaming. She loved to splash in the creek with her mothers’ new mate, who was fast becoming regarded as a beloved third parent.

Taya had bright eyes too, handing her daughter over to Celia with a soft exhalation. Celia placed Romi in the shallows, and soon the child was sending droplets of water everywhere, her blonde fur soaked flat against her skin and her bird-like chirps echoing through the woods. Celia peeled off her clothes and joined Romi in the water, and started a splashing game that made Taya scoot back further from the creek as soon as the first drops touched the thick cinnamon-brown hair, a shade or two darker than Celia’s, that covered most of her body. Sometimes Taya liked to join the others in the water, but today was not one of those days. The sun was high overhead and sending down radiant beams of light, and Taya wanted to remain on land and bask in their exquisite warmth.

 _‘Not so much noise, Romi, hunters might hear,’_ Moya signed as she emerged from the treeline and laid a loving hand on Taya’s shoulder, moving with a grace surprising for someone so heavily pregnant. The mighty matriarch towered over the seven-foot Taya, standing nearly eight-and-a-half feet tall, and was almost as broad at the shoulders and bulging in the biceps as a big male. Her black fur glistened in the sunlight like polished ebony. 

Both Sasquatch women stood under the same tree where Celia had first glimpsed Taya. The young adult Bigfoot had been peeking around its broad trunk, watching Celia fish with wide, curious eyes as if Celia was the most fascinating creature she had ever seen. Her much older mate was less trusting, and had even thrown a rock or two in Celia’s direction on the first few occasions when Celia had hiked to that spot. 

Trust had grown slowly, taking many gifts of delicious fruit and displays of gentle submission on Celia’s part for it to exist between the human and the forest giantesses. But a strong bond had been forged over the course of weeks and months, eventually blossoming into love.

The hairs on the back of Celia’s neck prickled as she finally made sense of Moya’s signs. The last thing she wanted was for fellow humans to discover her and the woodland family she was now a part of. She did not wish to return to the world she had left behind, and her heart hammered with apprehension at the mere thought of the carnage that would result if humans bearing guns clashed with her loved ones.

Trying to move with the silent fluidity of her wives, Celia lifted Romi onto the bank and climbed up beside her. She dried herself with her deerskin cloak, then swiftly dressed while Romi shook her own furred body dry. Taya snorted as water flew everywhere, but lovingly opened her arms to Romi and lifted her up, cradling the child on her hip as Moya bent to give the little one’s head an affectionate nuzzle. 

Carrying Romi, Taya then headed towards the thickest wooded area. Celia walked behind them, with Moya beside her to gently steer her around any obstacles in her path, for the human was not yet sure-footed off the beaten track. 

The sun had begun to move westward when the family arrived at the cave that was their dwelling-place. Taya squatted on the ground, with Romi’s eager mouth attaching itself to one of her swollen nipples, and began to utter a soft and soothing hum. Moya reached behind some rocks for berries and dried meat, which she handed to Celia and Taya before taking a portion for herself. It was safe to leave extra food in the cave, for no scavenging animals or even insects would dare come close with the Bigfoot scent hanging heavy in the air.

Celia smiled as she sat next to Moya and ate, watching Romi suckle and admiring Taya’s beautiful breasts, still high and firm despite being so full of milk. She then turned her loving eyes to Moya, for the matriarch’s breasts were glorious in a different way. 

They were larger and more pendulous than Taya’s, for Moya had given birth to, and successfully raised, three children. All had been males, and a sadness often lingered in Moya’s eyes, for she keenly missed her sons. 

One after the other, the boys had all grown up and left their birthplace to establish territories and find mates of their own, for this was the way of their kind. Sometimes they returned to visit Moya's group, their new families in tow, but it was not the same as having them around always.

Celia leaned forward and placed a tender hand on Moya’s belly, in which her fourth child, sired by the same itinerant male who had fathered Taya’s little Romi, was growing.

 _‘Girl this time, I hope, so she will stay,’_ Celia’s clumsy hands then said, and Moya leaned over to kiss her hair.

Taya, who had been watching, gave a nod. _‘I think so. Moya’s belly same shape as mine when I had Romi,’_ she signed, and Moya beamed at her.

Romi finished feeding and began to doze off, so Taya made a bed of dried leaves for her and laid her down to sleep. She got to her feet and padded over to Celia and Moya, helping them to build a bigger bed of leaves for all three of them.

Both Bigfoot women were looking at Celia now with shining, expectant eyes, and she grinned and blushed.

Moya breathed deep and huffed, speaking aloud now. She seemed to twist her tongue around the human words she found so difficult, for Celia could not yet understand the spoken language of the Sasquatch clan.

“Seel-ya. Come… love us?”

“Oh yes,” Celia whispered, and felt her skin grow hot again as Taya moved closer and Moya started helping Celia to undress.


End file.
